Neglect
by Artsysmiles
Summary: A reverse jealousy fic. Laurie is feeling neglected by his wife, and he will not have it. A/L


**Title: **Neglect  
**Author: **Artsysmiles  
**Characters/Pairing: **Laurie/Amy  
**Type: **One Shot (complete)  
**Genre: **Romance/Angst  
**Prompt: **jealousy, neglect, whatevah  
**Word Count:** 3,168  
**Rating: **T (for some emotional scenes, and because a T rating makes it seem edgy without being edgy.)  
**Disclaimer:** I, Artsysmiles, do not own _Little Women_. It belongs to Louisa May Alcott. Obvi. That is all.  
**Summary:** A reverse jealousy fic. Laurie is feeling rejected by his wife, and he will not have it.

**A/N: This is post Beth's death and Jo's marriage, but pre birth of any other children than Daisy and Demi. So basically everyone is still young and attractive. And yes, I know that most people ship Jo/Laurie, but I've always had a soft spot for Amy/Laurie. Like, even before I knew they ended up together I was all "Don't love Jo! Marry Amy!" oh what a cute little Artsysmiles I was back then. And I've always been disappointed in the lack of pro Amy/Laurie fics out there, like ones where Laurie is legit in love with Amy and not just settling to be near Jo. So, enjoy. Sorry for the quality. I'm a little rusty in my writing. Also, I apologize for the OOCness of everyone. Let's pretend they're all really emotional and it's affecting their behaviors.**

* * *

Theodore "Laurie" Laurence was depressed. Not your average sad feeling, but a lovesick, hopelessness feeling of despair. He couldn't pinpoint when exactly he had started feeling this way, but he knew it happened sometime during the day. Currently, Laurie was sitting in the parlor at Plumfield, watching Jo and her Professor talk with Amy. He couldn't say what exactly they were talking about, only that once the conversation started his depression started, and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and lay his head on his wife's lap.

Laurie's dark eyes were trained on Fritz. They watched as his hand caressed Jo's pale, ink-stained one, while his free hand moved around animatedly. Laurie frowned. He liked the Professor well enough, but recently, everything he seemed to do put Laurie on edge.

"And, you see, that eez why Germans kannot hold their liquor!" Fritz concluded with a smile. Jo was simply in stitches after the story, clutching onto her husband's arm with such fervor that Laurie was surprised she didn't rip through the sleeve.

But it was Amy's reaction that left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. Amy was all smiles and laughter. She held a dainty pale hand up to her mouth to remain poised though her giggles were infecting the room. A very becoming blush was coating her cheeks, and the way her golden curls fell around her shoulders – they were left loose from their usual braid for once – made her already classical beauty resonate deep within his chest. He didn't like that Professor Bhaer was bringing such a smile onto Amy's face; if he was honest with himself, he was feeling a little resentful at all the attention Amy was showering onto her brother-in-law.

Amy turned, beaming at her husband. "Oh, Laurie! Wasn't that simply hysterical?" she asked. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Hm. Yes, it was," he replied monotonously. She didn't seem to notice his bland attitude, and a frown fixed itself onto his brow. He moved his eyes back onto Fritz's face, and didn't like the way the Professor was gazing at his wife. "Amy, I think it's time we retired, don't you dearest?" he interjected suddenly.

"Oh, I suppose so," his wife agreed, "but we must do this again sometime! Don't you concur, Jo?"

"Yes! Of course I do, sister! Here, Teddy, my dear boy, I'll walk you to the door," Jo offered. She rose, smoothed down her wild brown hair, and walked over to Laurie's side. "We'll have to have Meg and Marmee over next, won't we?"

"That sounds nice," Laurie said absentmindedly. Now it was Jo's turn to frown.

"Teddy, what's wrong?" she asked, careful to keep her voice low and quiet. "You seem absolutely wretched." Laurie shrugged and said nothing. "I can't stand to see you like this, all distracted and sad! Why, I haven't seen you this down since – "

"Since you cast off my proposal," he finished for her. Jo fell silent. "No fear, my dear fellow. I no longer hold those feelings towards you. You are first in my heart among my sisters, though second to my dear wife." He smiled, and his teeth shown out brightly underneath his dark mustache. It was quite a contrast to his dim personality.

"Then please tell me what has you so disheartened," pled Jo. She opened her mouth to continue, but was interrupted by Mr. Bhaer and Amy sauntering over towards the pair. Laurie noticed Amy's hand looped through the Professor's arm; an innocent gesture, of course. Jo's own arm had been linked with his minutes prior. But the sight of it just made his heart ache worse.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Bhaer," said Amy. "Jo, dear, do come and visit us!" she cried, leaving her brother-in-law to go grasp her sister's hands in her own. "We miss you terribly!"

"I shall be down to visit tomorrow," Jo replied. "I'll call Meg so she can stopover with us as well!"

Amy smiled sweetly. "And, Mr. Bhaer, you must come as well. My lord would love some company while we girls chat. Wouldn't you, darling?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to drag Mr. Bhaer away from his books," Laurie began.

"Nonsense," she interrupted, "I won't have any of that. We're family, and you shouldn't just wait for Jo to decide to come and visit with us." Here, she directed her eyes onto Mr. Bhaer who smiled kindly in return.

"Come, Amy. We must be on our way," Laurie commanded suddenly. His stomach was absolutely in knots, and he made to grab his wife's arm and drag her out of the Plumfield house. "Thank you so much for having us over. We'll try not to be such strangers."

"Yes, goodbye!" called Amy over her shoulder. Laurie's arm was tight around her waist, and he pulled her out of the foyer without another word. Maybe a little jealous was an understatement.

"Jo, what eez weeth Mistur Lawrenz? He seemed pozeetively sick today."

Jo stared at the door thoughtfully. "Teddy did seem odd today….It's so unlike him to be so dejected. And for Amy to not notice. Strange… Why, that's it!" she exclaimed, turning to face her husband. The Professor stared at her curiously, waiting for Jo to elaborate. "Laurie's feeling neglected! By Amy!"

"Darling, are you sure?"

"Fritz! I'm positive! I know Teddy better than anyone, save for maybe Amy. Come on! Laurie's been sulking all day, and you saw how desperate he was for Amy's attention today! He probably didn't enjoy sharing her with us today," Jo said. "Yes, this all seems about right. And Teddy always sulked for hours if I or one of my sisters were unavailable when we were younger."

Mr. Bhaer looked off over Jo's head. "Eet duz seem posseeble," he conceded.

"Entirely so. Poor boy. I hate to see him so upset over something so insignificant, though I'm sure Amy will remedy the situation soon," Jo said seriously.

Mr. Bhaer cleared his throat. "Enuff about Mistur Lawrenz. Come. Let us go check on ze boyz."

* * *

Amy sat in her chair by the fire, sketching the hunched over figure of her husband. Laurie had been exceptionally quiet since their departure from Plumfield. The instant the pair had exited the carriage, Laurie had hurried inside towards his piano; he'd been there for close to three hours already, just playing these quiet, somber melodies. Amy adored his music, but she couldn't accept that these tunes came as a result from his misery.

She sighed, and closed her sketchbook with a sharp _thwack_. Laurie didn't stop playing.

His hands moved slowly and gracefully over the black and white keys. Every note was deliberate and thought out. His back was facing towards the fire, casting his face in shadows. It suited his mood quite perfectly. It pained Amy to see her beloved like this. More often than not if Laurie had a problem, he would voice it; never did he leave Amy in the dark like this.

Laurie's eyes were half-lidded and glassy as they stared at the keys in front of him. It seemed to Amy that he almost didn't know that he was playing, like he was in some sort of a stupor. It had been this way for hours, and finally Amy couldn't stand it.

She broke the stillness.

"My lord?" she called. Her voice was soft but commanding and was enough to garner Laurie's attention.

"What?" he responded; his voice was rough, from lack of use or what she didn't know. His fingers continued to glide over the piano keys as they had before. She hadn't heard his music sound this soulful since she was a child.

Amy hesitated, and then continued softly, "You seem subdued. Is anything the matter?"

The music stopped instantaneously, ending on a violent note. "Nothing's the matter, nothing at all," he said. He was angry now, that she could see.

"Are you sure?" she persisted, ignoring his now growing anger. "You've been very quiet tonight. I'm worried about you is all…."

Laurie turned to face her, his eyes unreadable. "Well, isn't that just _lovely_. My darling wife has finally seen my unhappiness. Bravo, dearest."

Amy frowned. "I don't understand your attitude, _my lord_." What had once been an affectionate pet name currently made his skin crawl. This wasn't the kind of fight they normally had; this one was beginning to appear akin to those Laurie had shared with Jo in his youth. "I merely wanted to know if my _husband_ was himself. You seemed upset."

"Me? Sad? Whatever are you getting at?" he said, feigning innocence. "Why, I'm perfectly jolly!"

"Laurie, stop it," she ordered. "I don't comprehend why you're being cruel."

"You're the one being cruel, Amy, dear. If you want to ignore your husband, your other half, then I guess we don't have problem," Laurie said. He turned back to his piano and signaled that their conversation was over.

"How on earth am I being cruel?" she cried suddenly, jumping to her feet. Her blonde curls which had hung so gracefully around her head earlier now flew around haphazardly, but in her current state Amy didn't care. "I'm trying to talk to you Laurie! I want to know what's wrong!" She couldn't stand it when he would turn spiteful like this. This is how he would fight with Jo, never Amy.

He refused to look at her. "I'm glad you still want to talk to me, love. I couldn't tell earlier when you were so engrossed in Professor Bhaer's tale."

"Is that what this is about?" she interjected. Laurie shut his mouth and didn't say anything. "You're _jealous_ that I paid another man more attention than you?"

"Of course it is!" he shouted. He swerved around on his piano bench and Amy's heart swelled up. Laurie wasn't angry, and he wasn't upset anymore. He was irately sad. "You're my wife! And you completely disregarded me today! And yesterday! And every day we go to visit Jo! You no longer pay attention to me, Amy! And frankly, I don't like watching my wife fawn over her own brother-in-law in front of my face!"

Amy sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "I was simply being polite. I don't see how my manners hurt you."

"No, you wouldn't, would you." Laurie turned back to the piano and began to caress the keys. Another dismal melody rang out throughout the manor. "Would you leave me be, my lady? I would greatly appreciate it if you would let me play my music in peace."

"Fine."

Amy rose without another word from Laurie and ran out of the room, tears in her eyes. Laurie remained seated at his piano. His long graceful fingers moved over the keys. He kept his head bowed over the keys, and ignored the faint sobs and the slam of the door that signaled his wife leaving.

He knew he was behaving irrationally, but he didn't care. It hurt to see her lathering affection and attention onto another man, even though he recognized that his fears were nonexistent. It hurt worse than when Jo rejected his proposal back when they were still children. Laurie stopped playing minutes later, and instead leaned his head onto his arms. He tried to rationalize his inappropriate behavior towards Amy, but couldn't seem to shake the feeling that she no longer loved him the same way he loved her. It was ironic, really. Deep down Laurie had always feared that she'd be the once to be unnecessarily jealous, worried about a returning passion for Jo. But it seemed as though Amy trusted in his affections, and he was the one left concerned about his wife's love.

"She's never given me cause to doubt her before," Laurie murmured to himself quietly. "Even before I began courting her, she rejected Fred Vaughn on the slight chance that I would return. There's no possible reason for me to be jealous over some friendly conversation."

_But she ignored me. She didn't bother enough to stay when I was obviously upset_, he thought. _No. I mustn't think like that._

"Amy loves me," he said quietly.

His only response was the resounding echo that bounced off the walls in the empty manor. Amy was gone. At least for the time being.

* * *

"I just don't understand it, Jo!" Amy cried pitifully. "Laurie's never behaved so badly towards me! Never! Not even in Nice, and he was absolutely horrible and lazy the entire time! Oh – oh how I wish Marmee was here right now, instead of holed up with Meg and the twins!" She sniffed, and leaned her head back down onto her sister's lap.

"There there," hushed Jo. "Teddy's merely being irrational. It's part of his charm. And you know he's only doing so because he loves you," she offered softly. Her hands petted Amy's golden curls gently as she attempted to comfort her youngest sister.

"But I don't care! The things he accused me of! Why, I would never – !" she broke off as another fit of tears began.

"Oh, come now, Amy. It's alright. I'll make sure to whip Teddy so he comes around," offered Jo.

"He won't come around! Never!" she sniffed. "He thinks I love your Professor!"

Now it was Jo's turn to laugh, although she quickly stopped when she saw the serious look on Amy's face. "Poor Teddy. He's so insecure in his love. But it shows that he loves you and wants you and craves your attention," she said seriously. Amy said nothing but rubbed the remaining tears from her eyes. "Why don't you stay here for the night, dear? I'll draw up the guest room for you, and we can talk more in the morning."

"No thank you, Jo. I fear if I stay I shan't return to Laurie. At least not for a while. I'll just go back home. I think things will look better with the sun up," Amy said quietly. "But thank you though."

"Of course. You know you are always welcome here with me. Here, I'll call up the carriage."

Amy sat up and smiled softly. Jo returned the look and rose from the couch, waving a brief good bye to her sister. Amy remained seated and instead fiddled with the lace around her sleeves. What a wonderful morning she had had, curled up with Laurie, and what a terrible night it has turned into.

"Amy?" called Jo.

"Yes?" she replied.

"You have a caller."

Puzzled, the youngest March sister rose from her spot and hurried over to the door where Jo was. "Really? Who..? _Laurie!_" she exclaimed in surprise.

Laurie was standing out on the front stairs, looking very much in control of his emotions, unlike earlier when he had been so out of line. "Hello, Jo. Amy." The way that he said her name sounded nice. It was so different from the scathing tone of earlier.

"Well, I suppose I'll allow Teddy to bring you home. I'll come around tomorrow," Jo said, pressing a quick kiss to her sister's cheek. "Good night."

"Night," Amy said, her blue eyes still fixed on Laurie's dark ones.

"Come," he said quietly, extending a hand out to her. Amy took it hesitantly, but looped her arm through his just the same. "Let's return home."

Amy said nothing during the brief walk from Plumfield to the carriage. She remained silent when Laurie escorted her into their home after the ride back to Laurence manor. She didn't make a peep while she disrobed and changed into her nightgown. It wasn't until she had crawled underneath the bedcovers and Laurie came in to join her that she began to cry.

"Please don't touch me," she hiccupped, clearly distressed. "I couldn't allow you to be sweet only to turn brutal later."

"Oh, darling, I'm so sorry," cooed Laurie. He pulled her blonde head over and rested it on his chest. His arms wrapped tightly around her back, carefully securing her in place. "I can't justify my behavior. It's ungentlemanly and unbecoming. I can't even explain what came over me."

"You were absolutely horrid," came the muffled reply. "Not even when I was two and ten did you ever treat me like that."

"I know, dearest. Hush, don't cry. You know I can't stand it when you're upset."

"Yes you can!"

"No, never. It hurts me to see you cry."

"Well, perhaps you should have thought about that before you attacked me over my friendliness towards Mr. Bhaer!" Amy said fiercely. She rose suddenly and ripped herself from Laurie's embrace. "I can't fathom what caused you to be like this!"

"I expect I was jealous," Laurie said seriously. "I can't say why, just that it aggrieved me to see another man bring a smile to your pretty face."

"It's never bothered you before," she retorted.

He sighed. "I can't explain why today of all days I didn't want to share you; only that I ached every time you smiled at him. Amy, love, please don't be angry with me any longer!" He crawled over to her side of the bed and pulled her head down to his shoulder. "Darling, please. I love you – have loved you! – for ages."

Amy sniffed pathetically. "You were just so horrible and frightening to me…" she began quietly. Laurie's already throbbing heart hurt even more. "And you wouldn't listen to me when I asked you to stop. You treated me like you did Jo after she refused you, and I couldn't fathom why."

She peeked up at him from underneath her curls, blue eyes staring at him questioningly. "Were you really so mean to me because you were afraid I preferred Mr. Bhaer over you?" She looked so sweet and innocent and lovely that Laurie wondered how he ever could have believed that his beloved wife wouldn't love him.

"Mmhm," he confirmed, pressing a kiss onto her forehead. "I can't stomach the thought of you with another man, even if it's harmless," he confessed softly, drawing Amy up into his lap so he could rest his chin on her head. The protective embrace comforted the youngest March girl enough that her tears and quiet hiccups were calmed.

He held her like that for a while, slowly rocking her and rubbing her back, trying to undo the mess he had caused during his earlier insecurities.

"….I forgive you, Laurie."

"Thank you, Amy."

Laurie kissed the top of her head again and Amy sighed contentedly.

"But will you please try and stop being so abusive when you're jealous? I have the same fears," said Amy.

"Really? About who?" her husband asked.

"Jo."

"I see."

"But I don't let it control me!" Amy said earnestly. She leaned up and cupped Laurie's face tightly. "I trust you, and I trust Jo. I would benefit from the came courtesy surrounding myself and Mr. Bhaer."

Laurie ignored her and instead kissed the tip of her nose. Their fight was over.

**A/N: I think I should just write for PotO instead. This was definitely veering towards some E/C characterization.  
Please, flames or whatever are welcome! I hope you "enjoyed" this as best you could. Ugh. Sorry.**


End file.
